


Parents

by AutisticWriter



Series: Drabbles!!! on Ice [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bickering, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Parenthood, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The wonders of married life.Sentence 8: “If this was a comic book, I would be the hero and you would be the owner of that one shop I accidentally destroy.”





	Parents

The girls are in bed. Yuuko is in the kitchen, getting a glass of water. Takeshi is wandering around, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Yes, it’s another boring evening in the Nishigori household.

At least, until Takeshi doesn’t look where he is going and bangs his toes against the doorframe.

“Crap!” he cries, hopping around and holding his foot. “That hurt.”

“I noticed,” Yuuko says, smiling. “But please try to die quietly. We don’t want to wake the kids up.”

Takeshi looks at her, his jaw gritted to help the pain. “Wow, thanks for the sympathy.”

She chuckles and sips her water. “You know, if this was a comic book, you would be the hero and I would be the owner of that one shop you accidentally destroy.”

“Are you calling me clumsy?”

“No,” she says. “Well, a bit.”

Takeshi laughs. “It’s kinda true.”

When Takeshi has stopped jumping around in pain, they switch off the lights and head to their room. But they have only been in bed for a minute or so before they hear voices.

“Mom?”

“Dad?”

“Can we watch figure skating?”

“Can you turn the WIFI on?”

Yuuko rolls her eyes. “Parenting. You can’t beat it.”


End file.
